The Promise
by Delphina2
Summary: Legolas love story, in the universe of Heartsong, takes place after Envied Mortality. More in depth summary inside - I do not want to spoil it here for those who might want to read the other stories, but the forward will make it so that you do not have to read them to understand what's happening, or refresh your memory for those who have already read them a while ago. Haldir cameos
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary and Forward:**

Years ago Legolas lost his first serious love interest to Haldir. Wanting to remain friends with Elienne requires also winning Haldir's trust, so Legolas keeps his distance from the couple until their elflings are born. Unfortunately, on his visit his intention to put the rivalry aside fails as Haldir goads him into an uncomfortable war of words. After an awkward exit he tries again, sending gifts to the twins and letters to Elienne and Haldir and is finally invited back on their fifth birthday.

Liendriel, their daughter, having learned all about the prince from her mother's exaggerated stories, and having received more gifts from him than even her father lavished on her, overwhelms Legolas with a loving welcome full of kisses and squealing delight... He has never known such acceptance before. While it seems a good sign to him, it only becomes the beginning of Haldir seeing him trying win away his precious little girl from him!

As the years pass, Legolas' visits are rare, but always a celebration for the family, to Haldir's chagrin, until, through his own growth because of his own life's trials, Haldir starts to warm up to the prince and even accept him as part of their ever expanding extended family.

However, given the romantic nature of the going's on around their home, especially seeing her own parents in loving embraces and kisses, Lien innocently believes she is in love with Legolas and around her 25th birthday (still an adolescent in elf years) she gives him a gift of a promise - to marry him, and a kiss that turns into many, which he, in his surprise, does not reject or thwart in anyway.

Enter Haldir - who believes all the wrong things, of course, and banishes the Prince from their woods on threat of death, which he almost carries out when Legolas tries to explain.

Devastated that Legolas has not returned for nearly 10 years, when he enters the wood with the Fellowship, Lien does not understand why he is sequestered below and she is forbidden from visiting him. It isn't until he leaves that she learns, he has stayed away against his will and her elevated vision of her father is destroyed as she realizes how jealous he is and that he has done the very thing everyone has been saying is the greatest evil of the ring; abusing power. She won't speak to him until the day he is leaving for Helm's Deep where in front of the entire rank she viciously accuses him of leaving her brother behind so that Haldir could have all the glory for himself.

Haldir, so hurt by her anger towards him, does not rebuke her, and accepts her refusal to kiss him goodbye when everyone insists. Having realized his treatment of Legolas was unfair, and that he will likely die, at Helm's Deep, he forgives the prince and offers his blessing for a courtship when she is of age.

Meanwhile, Lien has run away in order to lure her brother out of the woods to follow her to Helm's Deep so that he can be part of the greatest victory elves have seen. After it is over and she witnesses the awful truth of the end of her father's life, Lien is so grief stricken by his death and her guilt that she falls to her death on her father's body, only to have her spirit lifted by his, where she sees how glorious he is in spirit and there is no pain or sadness in death. They say their apologies and he tells her of his approval of Legolas and sends her back to live her life where she is now able to see the end of life as it really is and fears it no more. She returns to Lothlorien with the surviving elves and waits for Legolas to come to her - but he doesn't.

This story takes place the day after Arwen and Aragorn's wedding and there are other story elements that may be confusing - such as some subplots I am wrapping up about Lien's dead aunt Darimaetha (also known as Dari or Maethriel) and Rumil. The only thing necessary to know about that is that Dari is Elienne's sister and their mother faded away after their father and Dari returned from visiting the Easterlings. Dari underwent a trauma at the hands of the Easterlings and she always thought that learning about it was the cause of her mother's death. Both their parents passed on before they learned the truth. This story answers that question.

Without further adieu, here is the first chapter of "The Promise" which is the resolution of Legolas and Lien's lovestory... (Thanks to Glory Bee, my faithful and supportive Beta Reader :) )

**The Promise**

**Afterward July 2, 3019**

**Part One ~ Elienne**

As she watched Arwen dancing with her new husband within the White Hall of Minas Tirith, Elienne relived her precious memories with Haldir. She found solace dwelling on the past, and strength while musing over the time they would be together again, but the lives of their young haunted her into remaining in the painful present. Being tethered to reality was eerily familiar to those fifty years trying to raise her sister in Darkwood while distracted with the desire to leave for Valinor.

"Mother," Haldor said, excitedly coming to her side with Feldor's son in tow. "I have been invited to mix with the men. The Rohirrim made mention of my bravery at Helm's Deep and there is interest in an exchange of stories. Would it worry you if I was out of sight?"

"There is no danger here. Take advantage of their good will and make friends with the mortals," she said. "Only stay humble; though some may celebrate you as though you were, you are not your father."

He nodded and was led off by the half-elven. Elienne looked to see that there were others of their kind also interacting with the mortals, and so had it been with Legolas. When they had first arrived two days ago, Elienne had seen him with the new King and then with the dwarf. It seemed then after he was always surrounded with company who adored him. From the direction of his attention, one would assume he did not even know her and knowing his flighty temperament, his neglect would not have concerned her in the least save for one precious exception; Liendriel.

Her daughter did not understand his distance for she had been the center of his every interaction when visiting Lorien. Under heavy brows, her dark blue eyes followed her brother's movements through the crowd, but she also searched for the bright blonde hair of a friend she had hoped would be more.

"Maybe he has left," she said with a sigh. "Maybe he went back to Mirkwood when he saw I was not here. I should not have hidden from him yesterday to surprise him at today's reception. I am being punished for very poor manners." Then she switched her tone from self-pity to compassion. "Though, I am certain his mother is very worried... it is good that he cares for her, so."

Elienne smiled sadly and Lien put on her bravest expression and continue, "I think I will return to the room they provided to us. There is a window there... this rock fortress is cold as a damp cave!"

"It is wise not to wander alone," Elienne said to her. "We will find an escort after you grant me one wish." Hesitant, Lien listened. "Take to the balcony above for some air. Let your heart roam free as you set your eyes out over the plains toward the dark lands which are a threat no longer… Remember why your father gave his life and the words he spoke when you passed over with him. He sent you back for the hope of joy. Do not let today's sorrows steal that potential."

"_Is_there still potential?" she asked hopeful.

"We do not know what horrors Legolas has seen over the past year. It has only been a few months of peace; his heart may be too weighted to risk sharing it with you before he has healed."

"I had not thought of that!" Lien cooed. "Now I hope ever more to see him soon, so he may have kind comfort from a faithful friend."

Elienne watched her daughter climb up to where Elrond and his sons were watching out over the gathering. Though each greeted her warmly, she had only minimal courtesy for them; no one mattered to her save her prince. As soon as Lien passed out of sight, Elienne did what no other lady of their kind had dared. She picked up a corner of her gown's skirt with one hand and left the comfort of her own kind to mix with those whose language she could not speak. And then, even further, she passed through to where only men dwelt.

When moving through she could hear their words as garbled sounds and their women's high pitch mumblings were like lambs. Some spoke to her, assuming she could understand their Westron and all she could do was shake her head and move through them further, seeking the party guilty of ruinous neglect. She could forgive Legolas for not writing to her for fifty years and it mattered not if he ignored her existence at their mutual friend's wedding. She believed truly her heart was so protected from his careless ways that she would not fret if he never spoke to her again, however, Elienne could not fathom remaining silent as Legolas treated her daughter with scorn.

"M'lady," came a voice she did not recognize. She turned to see a man unfamiliar to her. "May I help? I speak a little elvish… you are looking for a man?"

"An elven prince of the Woodland Realm," she said. He shook his head and she clarified. "I am looking for Legolas. You may call him Green - Leaf?"

His face instantly lit up and he motioned for her and made way through the guests pushing a few aside.

When they entered another corridor of the hall, into a darker room, lit with lanterns hanging from above, the man called out, "Legolas!" And then a few more words she did not understand. There was great laughter and many pointed. They came to a table where the elf she knew sat with many men and the dwarf again. He wore a white silver brocade robe, but his diadem he had sat on the table next to a large mug he was gripping. Worse than any of it, he was laughing with a glow as if he had no cares or sorrow in the world; and no lost friends to worry his mind, or their grieving kin to comfort.

Regretting her decision, Elienne took a step back. Her anger with his callousness overwhelmed the remaining grace she held inside of her and she felt something break under the weight of disillusionment.

The man leading her called out to Legolas and was greeted with mock annoyance. With a smirk, Legolas stood and slammed his ale down asking a question and pointing to wooden wager sticks on the table.

Elienne shook her head, disgusted and thought it was better if Lien did not know this elf any longer. Just as he was pointed to where she stood, she glared at him and let out a tiny sob. Turning from his shocked expression she moved back through the people, pushing them out of the way as needed.

"Elienne!" she heard from behind. She ignored him until he was before her, blocking her way.

"I wish I had not found you," she said, staring at the silver broach at his neck. "I would prefer my memory of you to remain as you were rather than as you have become."

"Let us find privacy to talk alone," he begged. "I have put off my duty to you for too long."

Looking back at the dwarf who watched with large eyes and a hand on his great beard she said, "Stay with your friends. Duty to your own kind can wait."

"You are my closest friend, Elienne, how can you not know that?"

She could not answer for the doubt in her heart and walked around him, feeling his presence behind her as she made her way into the larger room. Arwen was there with Elladan. Worry and confusion were upon her features, but her brother gave Legolas a dark glare before he spoke his concern.

"I am glad you found an escort, Elienne, but you should not mingle alone with mortals."

Ignoring his ignorant hovering, she spoke to her friend, "Arwen, the celebration has been lovely, but I need a reprieve." She gazed up at the balcony and said, "As does my daughter."

"Lien is here?" Legolas asked. Indignant, Elienne turned on him and watched any color that was in his cheeks, drain away as he explained, "Her precious presence was so dim I thought you only carried a shadow of her in your heart..."

Around them Aragorn was speaking in calming tones to the guests disrupted by the drama and Arwen gently took Elienne's arm and began to lead her toward an exit near where the elves were gathered. "Elrohir is seeing to her, and I will see to you..."

Just then a young woman began urgently speaking to Aragorn in a most familiar manner.

"Elienne," the king said and Arwen slowed the two of them. Elienne looked at him first and then more closely at the woman staring after her. She was more a girl and lovely, but distraught. "There is someone who would like to meet you." Elienne would have preferred to refuse, but for the urgency she saw in the girl's eyes. She nodded and Aragorn came forward with her.

The stranger held out her thin hands, pale and eager and when Elienne took them, the coldness of the mortal flesh seemed to steal her warmth. The girl spoke in such heartfelt tones that the meaning of the words mattered less than the tears that dripped from her eyes. When she finished she looked at Aragorn, but Legolas boldly stepped forward and translated instead.

"This is Eowyn, niece of King Theoden and sister of King Eomer. She said, she has known your dear Feldor since her childhood, and he has been a treasure to her and her brother." Elienne squeezed her hands, in wonder that this mortal could be family. She spoke a few more words, her pink lips quivering as she struggled. "She was there at Helm's Deep…" Legolas hesitated and his voice trembled as he continued. "She wishes to give you her gratitude and condolences for the life of your heroic husband, your sister and all of the elf kinsmen who died to spare the remnants of her people." Eowyn forced a few more words and when she was done, it was clear Legolas could not translate for the emotion it brought up in himself. He glanced at Aragorn and his devastated empathy won back Elienne's heart.

In a stronger, yet still sad voice, Aragorn said, "She knows your pain... her only memory of her mother is watching her die of sadness over the death of her father." Eowyn spoke another phrase and opened her hand. In it was a ring with the head of a horse and a green gem for an eye. "It is... a custom of friendship in their family," Aragorn said. "She and her brother offer you and your family extended kinship to theirs."

Elienne gave a tiny nod and gazed down at the beautiful craftsmanship. It was a treasure she did not want and began to think of an excuse.

"It is soothing to engage the beneficiaries of our sacrifice," Legolas urged her. "I beg you, receive their gratitude, Elienne…"

She met his eyes and remembered the joy he demonstrated in the back room. Believing the wisdom in his counsel, Elienne started to speak. "Tell her…" she stammered, but when she looked back into the girl's eyes, she could not continue. She pressed her lids together to lock in the tears and Eowyn released her hands, wrapping her mortal arms around her. Elienne did not resist and let herself be pulled close, listening to more strange words Eowyn spoke. Though the meaning was lost, there was no need for translation, for Elienne knew this frail creature understood the depth of the chasm in her heart.

**Part 2 ~Legolas**

As Legolas looked on, Arwen came beside him and whispered, "She is on the balcony."

"Who?" he asked at first and then felt a chill. He gazed up and said, "A single tear from one so dear would decimate my heart."

Beside her, Aragorn spoke, "Until this moment, Legolas, the only thing I have ever seen you run from in fear was a balrog."

The humor eased his despair and Legolas teased, "If you command me, I will go without hesitation."

"Command yourself," Aragorn scolded, "Do not look to me to ease your choice."

Arwen took Aragorn's hand and seeing the bond in her eyes, it was enough for Legolas to choose potential happiness over avoiding the agony on the path to achieving it. Yet, even with hope as his lantern, clouds of doubt darkened each step he took toward his destination so that by the time he reached the top step of the balcony, Legolas thought he might collapse the entire structure.

Elrond remained facing the party below, but Elrohir gave him a sympathetic smile and pointed to the open air through the outside doorway. "I have not allowed anyone to disturb her save you."

Legolas nodded and taking in a breath stepped out into the night expecting to see his beloved in the raw grief of an orphaned heart. What he saw astonished him. She was leaning over the stone wall, a light wind blowing the long curls of her hair from around her moonlit face; her eyes were closed with dark lashes casting a soft shadow on her pale skin and her lips were near ruby and formed into a smile of peaceful joy.

Silently he moved toward her, in awe at how her beauty affected him with a mystic tingles throughout his entire being. She took in a deep breath and when she let out it he spoke.

"I saw an oliphant." Her eyes blinked open and she turned from the open fields toward him and smiled. He noted immediately that she had grown taller since last he had been alone with her.

"What was it like?" She asked as casually as if they had just spoken yesterday!

"It was big," he said. She laughed at his bland response and his heart fluttered at the lovely fuller sound that had been such a tiny giggle before. For the next few moments, all he could do was stare and suffer the anticipation that crawled all over him.

When she started toward him, he tensed and she mercifully held her ground. "How close did you get to it?" she asked politely.

"I climbed to the top," he said. He grinned at her shocked response and then the guilt of his actions swung like an axe at the pedestal she held him upon. "I had to_kill_it," he whispered. When he went to offer an excuse, he could only shake his head.

Liendriel mirrored his sadness and offered in a dulcet tone, "My father used to say; 'War is blind to justice. It leads to the death of not just those who choose to fight, but many innocent people and creatures.' It is why he never asked Sullendry to ride him into battle... though his horse often offered."

Hearing her speak of her father in past tense, Legolas turned from her and looked out over the fields, searching for what peace she had found there earlier. All he recalled in that space below was the sounds of war, the stink of death and loss.

He leaned his hands on the cold stone and felt the crushing agony he had until this moment almost avoided. He gasped in a breath and felt her arms go around him from behind; her head she laid on his shoulder.

"He went to his death willingly, it was no sacrifice to him, only to us," she said. "We mourn for our own loss, not his." He took in a trembling breath and she squeezed him, adding, "My father gained everything he wanted in his life and more. Few elves are so blessed. We should celebrate his life."

Legolas touched her warm hand, over his heart. "You are so strong," he whispered. She let go of him as he turned in place. He rested against the stone balcony feeling he did not deserve the compassion on her angelic face.

"I killed so many…" he said. He glanced away in recollection as he lamented, "Orcs and uruk-hai, are better off dead. And the men from the South and the East… they fight for the enemy. They would kill us all. It is self-defense, I told myself. Their deaths don't matter." He clenched his jaw and met her eyes. "But it does matter! I shed so much blood that I grew callous to the killing. I even began_joking_about it."

He searched her face again, waiting to see horror. When she seemed frozen in sympathy he added, "In the end, I enjoyed killing that innocent animal. Murdering an enslaved creature made me feel powerful and important on the battlefield... and now all I feel for it is shame."

There it was: her dimpling chin. He knew she would be as repulsed as he was.

Lien looked down and took his hand in her own. She lifted his fingers to her lips and kissed them. Mysteriously unaffected by his tainted spirit, she nuzzled her cheek against his palm.

"I am so sorry that happened to you," she said, her eyes closed. "It is not who I know you want to be." Mesmerized by her strange affection he carefully watched her take his hand into both of hers and rest it in the center of her chest.

"My father said warriors may always have a scar of memory, but if they can bear to spend time with those untainted by war, they are often healed and not hindered to enjoy the victory."

Legolas remembered his advice to Elienne and wondered at her clarification of a truth he already knew.

"Thank you for passing on his wisdom," he said. He gently pecked her cheek and took back his hand so he might embrace her. He meant only to pass on the affection of a friend, but finding that she fit differently in his arms, Legolas was unprepared for the ecstasy of her warm response.

Her soft, but firm touch was laced with all the favor he had ever felt from her and he feared if he did not let her loose, the passion of his fantasies might manifest.

"I have missed you so much," she said in his ear.

At the touch of her lips, he pulled away gently and held her at arms distance. "And I you," he said and dropped his hands to clasp in front of him formally.

His words and actions inspired the dreaded disappointment he had anticipated, but before he could think to respond to bring her back to the intimacy he craved, Lien turned and leaned forward against the stone.

"I have long been wanting to pay the debt of an apology I owe to you," she said bravely. Her tone took on a rehearsed feel as she explained herself. "My father was right. I was too young to make such a promise as I did… It was my youth and a naive romanticism which drove me to think only of my own heart and not what such a proclamation would mean for you." Without meeting his eyes she said, "I hope you have already forgiven me, but regardless, I offer my sincerest, humblest regrets for the discord I caused between you and my parents."

"I was the elder," he said, trying to relieve her burden. "You hold no fault…" He came to her side, facing her and added, "I forgave you the moment it happened, Lien, and have chastised myself many times for not being more mature in my response... I should never have kissed you back. It was wrong."

Only glancing at him slightly, she nodded and said, "Thank you for understanding and not holding it against me." As if forcing herself, she looked at him and said, "Perhaps someday you will come visit me in Lothlorien again and we will laugh about my silly promise as a part of our foolish youth."

She was smiling, but he saw and even felt the pain behind the forgery. He hated her words and what they meant and could not hide it. "I will do no such thing."

"Why not, if you forgive me as you say?" she asked. "Are we not even to be friends now?"

"I do not tolerate lies and you are trying to mislead me about what you want for our future."

"I am trying to be mature and understanding of your heart," she defended. She backed up and away from him toward the end wall of the balcony. "I was selfish to never have considered what you wanted." She lifted her chin and announced, "For the sake of our treasured friendship, I accept in my mind that you do not feel the same. I am mature enough to know that someday my heart and feelings will follow. If you want to wait until then, I understand, but please do not say you will never visit me again... that is not forgiveness, that is..."

"Lady Liendriel," he spoke formally. She blinked her nearly tearing eyes and sucked in a breath at his interruption.

"While it is true that you made your promise to me before I had considered bonding an option for us, since then I have had much time to consider your proposal." He took a step closer and chuckled as he said, "And I thought we agreed it is not maturity to become a presumptuous elder who tells you your problem before giving you counsel?" Her distress lightened to a smirk at the memory and softly he added, "Let me speak and listen to me with an open heart as you have always done?"

Humbly she nodded.

"I hope I have matured as well," he said. He leaned on the balcony beside her and explained, "Having spent time in the company of many great men, of an elder dwarf, humble hobbits and of both Gandalf the Gray and the White… what most struck me was that I had the same problem with them that I do among my own kind... because of my many weaknesses, I lacked confidence in my greatest strength."

Lien relaxed against the wall, her hands behind her as she gazed upon him curiously.

"I am not an incredibly deep thinking or articulate person, Lien. But I sense much that others do not, and I feel very strongly about what I sense. Since finding my confidence, my strategy of what to do with my feelings has become much less complicated... I follow what my heart tells me."

"What does your heart tell you about me?" she asked boldly.

"What it always has," he said in a hush. The fluttering in his chest became a dizzying distraction as Legolas struggled to find the words to match his feelings. "From your first greeting of me, I knew you loved me. Thenceforth, I never felt more loved than when your attention was upon me. And every moment I spent in your presence, my love for you grew as well."

As if to clarify she said, "You love me as a little niece, a friend."

"Only until you kissed me," he said. "And complicated it... But I have listened to my heart and come to a simple conclusion." She raised her brows and he confessed, "My heart consents that happiness is to be found as your husband."

As measured delight filled her expression he stood up away from the wall, grinned and quickly clarified, "And before the battle, your father gave me permission to court you with one stipulation; and that is to wait until you are of age… He was cruel to ask, but I promised him I would."

Her joy instantly dissolved and she complained, "That is not for fifteen years!" He took in a breath but before he could speak, she paced a few steps and then announced, "Even my father said 'fifty' is an arbitrary age that some pass by without reaching their awakening while others do so before." Legolas licked his lips, again ready to speak, but she was not finished. "And I have awakened early. In fact, I have spent nights in yearning, fighting with my awakening. To exist for fifteen more years in the frustration of such unresolved desire..."

"Lien, quiet!" Legolas interrupted as he gave a glare to the elder eavesdropping at the far end of the balcony. Elrohir did not step back inside upon being noticed, but remained partly in view midway in the door. Lien sighed heavily, not in the least embarrassed. "It is not just your age," Legolas continued, "But... I made a promise to Gimli as well as your father."

"So many promises and none to me," she asked. Then gesturing she asked, "What did you promise_him_?"

"To travel together… to see Middle Earth, now that it is safe and free." She folded her arms as she listened. "I was uneasy with wine and in despair that you might not love me for what I had become... I was a fool to doubt you, it was I who hated myself... I think I mix our two feelings sometimes and project my own upon you... I do not know that I would have promised him had I been thinking clearly and spoken to you first. But it is done, and he is dear to me."

Liendriel jutted her jaw out in disappointment and then asked, "Do you even want to go?"

"Though it would take me from my greatest treasure, I must confess my heart still longs for that journey and the riches of knowledge I could gain from it."

Turning from him to look over the fields, Lien said, "If your heart desires to journey, I will not ask you to break your promise to your friend. However, if you are not back in fifteen years, my promise is void and I will begin entertaining other suitors."

Believing her to be in bluff, he chuckled and asked, "So now there is a time limit on your affection for me?"

With raised brows she turned to him most seriously. "Just because I entertain them, does not mean I will stop loving_you_. I merely do not wish to end up like your mother, forever pining for the unknown date of your return. I was young when I promised, and if you disappear for too long, perhaps some other elf will tickle my fancy."

The words cut a deep wound and Legolas audibly gasped that she would dare express such intention.

As an excuse she claimed, "Muriel says that some elves need motivation, does that suffice for your lack of time awareness?"

"The thought of another elf courting you feels like a poisonous blade in my gut!"

"Then promise to come back to me in fifteen years," she directed.

"By all the stars in the sky, I will," he swore. And then he added with a loud snap, "And I do not need you to_command_me to do it!"

His sharp words hung in the warm night air for a moment as she stared at him in surprise. "That is the first harsh word you have ever spoken to me."

"I am angry," he said, in the same tone, but more quietly. "And I do not apologize. My jealousy feels just."

"Then you desire me as well as love me?" she asked as though surprised.

"I said I would be your husband!" he declared.

"You said your heart consents that happiness might be found as my husband."

Staring at her dumbfounded he asked, '"What does that mean to you?"

Insecurity flitted over her features and she answered. "You love me enough that you would not suffer to please my inclination to bond... though you do not share it."

Offended, Legolas demanded, "And you would accept such a passionless proposal? Do you not deserve a lover that would face death for you?"

"You did not go on the quest for me," she dismissed. "You would have gone regardless, just as Aragorn would have without Arwen as his prize."

"Who are you to tell me why I went?" he demanded. "Or what gave Aragorn the strength to continue? Do you suppose also that your father was at Helm's Deep for glory alone?"

She grew quiet and contrite at his admonishing, and then said, "Forgive me... I was being presumptuous again."

"And forgive my harsh defense," he said. "Might we try again to discuss this peacefully? It is unsettling to be in discord.."

She meekly nodded and seemed suddenly as young as he knew her age to be.

"You are not wrong about my joining the Fellowship," he said. "Though it crossed my mind saving the world might impress a certain March Warden; I went because it felt the right thing to do." She tilted her head, piously listening now. "What I meant about facing death for you was another matter. I am convinced, were it not for your uncle on our heels, your father might have killed me when he caught us that night... and he promised to complete the threat should I ever return."

"Oh..." she said slowly, her eyes rolling in understanding.

"His blessing lifted all fear I had of him, but I am without doubt, I would have proceeded regardless," he said, finding that hope in her eyes again. With a smirk, he added, "Though I would rather face the balrog again than his sword."

She chuckled and said brightly, "It would have convinced me of your desire for me, though."

"Please be convinced regardless, Lien. Since last we spoke, I have awakened to feelings for you I never knew before."

"What kind of feelings?" she mercilessly prodded.

Trembling, he whispered his confession, "I understand well the unfulfilled yearning of which you spoke, for my own imagination has inspired dreams of passion."

With a hopeful lilt, she wooed, "But such passion no longer needs remain a dream, Legolas."

When she stepped closer, her curls gave a light bounce and her dewy lips parted in a tempting beckon to his own. Her soulful eyes then penetrated his resistance with their eager urging and he nervously glanced over his shoulder to see Elrohir was still standing halfway in and out of the exit.

Returning his eyes to her beauty he asked, "Assure me I am not breaching the innocence of an elfling and tell me when you awakened and why you believe you are of age."

Her dark brows pressed down and she said, "Is that the question of an elf following his heart, or one intent on making matters more complicated?"

"It is that of a defendant in the case yonder elder will bring against me in his formal complaint to his father... I desire you, Lien," he spoke. "But I do not desire a record of banishment from Rivendell as well as Lorien."

With a grin she asked, "You said you would face death for me, but not two banishments?"

"You tease me, but true love will do what is right, not just what is desired," he pointed out.

Then to his chagrin the sprite ignored his counsel and putting her hands on his chest, she leaned up against him. Legolas braced himself with his own hands out to his sides on the balcony ledge, staring down on her with wariness.

She did not react to his lack of response, but whispered, "If your heart warns you to not yet make me your bride, then we should part and wait as you promised. But if it bids you to take me in your arms... then you are a hypocrite for ignoring the call based on complicated propriety and protocol."

Her words rang true and under her touch, his heart leaped at them. Feeling her warmth and pressure on him, he realized, it suddenly did not matter if the elder saw them and Legolas relaxed his back against the stone behind him and eased himself to adjust to her height. She ran her fingers up and over his shoulder at his response and then under his hair to his neck. The tingles of sensation traveled not just where she touched his flesh, but all over him as if they were the energy in the air before a great storm.

She lay against him and mewed, "Do you feel it? Are we not in the throes of true desire?"

Legolas could not answer for the grip of sensations battling for his attention and action. It was more than his heart that wanted this... He nodded and saw a glimmer of dazzling starlight in her eyes.

Unlike years before when he had been an unwitting accomplice to their first kiss, Legolas now took direct initiative and leaned toward her lips. He was met with equal interest and the memory of her softness on his mouth was renewed, only now he gave a guiltless, confident response.

It was not enough to kiss her once, or even twice. The urge to fully immerse himself in the potency of the experience lengthened the number of their tokens beyond his initial expectation. He breathed deeply of her lovely fragrance and listened to each affected breath she took between their tender exchanges. He soaked in the sensation of her gentle hands on his neck, in his hair and around his ears; shuddering at each surge of excitement sent through him by her teasing touches. His own hands traced the contours of her figure, only dipping a slight hands distance below her tiny waist and then up again to where his thumbs would edge around to just below the curves he dared not explore. Most potent of all, her sweet taste, luring him to tease his tongue deeper until his full arms were around her, pressing her more tightly against himself... aching to be closer to this open heart of love.

The temptation to bond with his heart's desire was not just hampered by the public setting and layers of formal clothing between them but worse, the sound of footsteps on the balcony.

When he heard the distinctive clearing of a throat, Legolas slowly eased his passion and pulled away from her precious lips. He turned his head, keeping his eyes closed and sighed in resigned frustration.

"I believe you now," she mewed.

He smiled and as he stood, he kissed hair that had fallen over her ear in their exchange.

Breathlessly he spoke, "I will be back in fifteen years... I promise myself to you, Lien. My heart will never desire another."

He stepped back and the sight of her fluttering lids and glimmering dark lips made this parting the worst pain he could imagine.

"My parents waited fifty, in perspective, fifteen is not so long..."

"Yes, I know," he said. "Even from the grave, your father wins any competition."

Her large grin ripped open his heart and Legolas backed up away from her feeling a life line tugging between them.

"I will write whenever I can find a messenger…"

She nodded and her slender fingers touched her lips while her other hand waved to him.

Leaving her, he came to where Elrohir stood and gave the elder his say.

"What you are doing is dangerous," he said. "She is not of age, she..."

"We are promised, I have Haldir's permission," he argued and then added with a grin, "And she has the light of passion in her eyes... she has been awakened."

"At such an age? How?" he demanded.

Legolas began to back away and the elder, dark haired lord came at him furiously. "If you hurt her... you do not know the agony that will befall you! Stay true to your word, I warn you."

"So few have faith in me," Legolas said and glanced at Elrond who was approaching. "Do you too have something to say on my private matters?"

"Not yours," Elrond said and glared at his son. Elrohir grew still and silent. "When you see your mother," Elrond went on to Legolas, "Tell her if she wants to leave, our ship will bear her. I will send a message on what year we leave."

Legolas shook his head and backed away from the great lord. "Send another messenger, for I am to stay clear of home until she is settled with the notion I have found a bride." He saw the offense in Elrond's eyes for his treatment of her, but did not care. Nobody understood the terror that waited for him when his mother discovered he was to bond. It was better for everyone if they did not speak until after it was done; this he knew with his whole heart.

Once down the steps and through the crowd, Legolas found that Elienne was with new friends and when he came upon Gimli, Legolas teased, "The trap was sprung, and I am caught in an engagement. We have but fifteen years only to see all there is in this world, is that enough time my friend?"

"Aye!" the dwarf said and cheered him with a mug of ale, encouraging all those around to join in.

After much celebration, Gimli turned to him and said, "Though fifteen years is more than enough for us..." He picked up a wager stick and said, "From the flush on your pale skin, I do not think you can do it!"

"You do not know me yet," Legolas said. "Whatever it is my heart desires, when it is out of my sight it is out of my mind. So what will you wager that my very nature will change?"

"Half of all the gold I own now AND that I plan to aquire by the time you give in to your heart's yearning," he said. The sum of that number drained Legolas of any joy in the silliness. None of those chuckling in wait around had any idea of how wealthy dwarves were, especially those with such inheritance as his friend's.

"It is too much, Gimli... I have nothing near that to offer in return."

"I am not done," Gimli said, taking another wager stick. "And... if you wait and give me the full fifteen years..." He laid down the other stick and said gently, "I offer you all of it... just the gold, mind you. The mithril, silver and the rest I keep!"

Legolas squinted at him in confusion, his mouth dropped open. Then he said, "You are drunk, Gimli."

"The best wagers are made while drunk, and I am not done yet!" Picking up a third wager stick, Gimil added, "For your part... and for the promise of such a grand wedding gift..." He handed it to Legolas and said, "Whether you wait or not, I expect to be prominent in the wedding party... regardless of the opinions of your mother or father!"

Legolas grinned and then let out a laugh. He laid down the stick said, "I will not wager it, my friend, it is a promise!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The details of this story are not all planned out in my head, so if you like something or want to see something, let me know! I also really am inspired by reviews too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Readers who are following this because of Legolas and have not read the other stories - bear with me. I have had to close up some open gaps in the previous story plots before I could move on. This chapter refers briefly to Legolas and his past relationship Haldir, but he is not in it... What happens in here is necessary also to set up events that will be extremely important to the plot later that does affect Legolas directly.  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**The Promise Chapter 2**

**Part 1 ~ Rúmil**

His robes blowing lightly in a breeze, Rúmil stood at the tip of the jutting rock structure out over the city of Minas Tireth. Though a lone figure, far from the festivity behind him in the hall of kings, he was not alone.

_"Why wait until now to tell me you wanted a ceremony?"_ Dari asked. _"I would have warmed to the idea... eventually."_

Rúmil smiled, more on the inside than what anyone would have seen. He shared with the spirit of his wife the memory of the jasmine garden he had created where he made his promise to her. Then he said aloud, "I recall a less than enthusiastic response to the romantic notions I did express."

_"And you told me all of it was Lien's idea,"_ she said. And then with a laugh reminisced, _"There were a dozen embroidered pillows on that blanket, Rúmil..."_

He closed his eyes and said, "In truth, our niece and Muriel advised me against such elaborateness. However, my heart could not be held back from any décor of beauty that reminded me of you."

The spirit of his bride felt very agitated as she scolded, _"You composed a song in the language of Eastron and sang of your love for me in front of the entire Galahdrim! Why then lie?"_

"Your reception of the song was so hesitant...I was embarrassed," he said. "I almost did not take you there at all."

She remained quiet but her emotions softened to tender regret.

_"If only we had met while we were both in our youth; I was once a romantic."_

Rúmil opened his eyes and said, "If only I had waited until I was healed... I would have been a better guide... we could have been so happy."

_"We can still try,"_ she said. _"Woo me with more poetry or songs... set up a shrine if you like."_

Rúmil laughed; many already thought him going insane. To tease her he imagined commissioning Lien to paint a wall sized portrait of her for his flet. When she did not respond he said aloud, "Is that too much?"

No answer by word or emotion came to him. He looked around, foolishly, for he never could see her.

"Maethriel?" he said and waited. After there was nothing he whimpered, "Please answer me, Dari..."

After a long silence and realizing he had no recourse to find her as he would when she was alive, panic set in. When her presence returned, she spoke casually as if leaving his side were nothing.

_"I could be wrong, but I think Legolas and our niece were just together in some sort of embrace or kiss... I don't know what it was, but their spirits both glowed brightly over on the balcony."_

He turned to see a blur of a figure leaving another and focusing on the one who remained he saw it was Lien.

"Were you all the way over there?" he asked.

_"Nearly..."_

"Tell me next time you leave my side?"

_"I wanted to have a closer look at Lien... he left her very abruptly."_

"Please do," he said. "I would not like to take over for Haldir, directing the prince in his courtship, but I will if needs be." When she did not respond he sighed and pressed his lips together.

His heart raced as his eyes pointlessly searched the air between himself and his niece. As usual, he saw nothing to indicate a spirit in the distance.

Just as he considered moving closer he saw among the figures at the blooming tree, one that walked his direction with intention. It was Elrond.

Instantly he left his perch to meet the great lord and upon reaching him asked, "I presume you are not merely enjoying the night air?"

"I wish I were," he grumbled. "There is a prisoner here who surrendered after the war. He has only recently been brought to my attention as being of possible interest."

Glancing up, Rúmil noticed Elienne was now with Lien on the balcony and the two were entering the hall again.

"Having just counseled about his unusual circumstance with Erestor," Elrond went on, "your name arose."

Rúmil gave Elrond his attention again and asked, "Why?"

"Erestor never studied the book Darimaetha left with us, but he said you may know the language of the East from your dearly departed. None else can be found who do."

He nodded and glanced around in the air, waiting for her to return as he said, "She was my student at the time, but yes, we studied the language together. I do not speak it fluently, however."

"Seeing as you are avoiding the crowds anyway, would you mind accompanying me to see if anything can be made of his story?"

"Perhaps later," he said softly.

Elrond narrowed his eyes and asked, "How much later?"

Rúmil turned from the elven lord and said, "Give me a moment alone and I will come with you." He intended to walk a distance where he could speak aloud to Maethriel but was not left on his own.

"Lord Rumil," Elrond said, following him. When Rúmil turned to him, he charged, "I have witnessed your rudeness before, and excused it as temperament, but never have I seen such odd distraction in your eyes."

Rúmil pressed his lips together. In much of his life fear was safely bridled with anger and hate, producing the rudeness of which Elrond spoke. Now that he had shed the chains of those defensive reactions, he found himself vulnerable and could not hide his trembling as he confessed, "I need to wait for _her_."

"Who?" Elrond asked. And then a flinch of realization came to him. "Darimaetha?" he demanded. "I thought the haunting of which Elienne spoke was a metaphor for your memories of your wife. Do you mean to tell me that when I and others have witnessed you in prayer to your beloved, you are in fact speaking to her, _directly_?"

"And she answers," he said. "I do not care if you believe me. I feel her presence when she is here."

"I believe it is possible but also that it is wholly unacceptable for you to keep her tethered to this world to nurse your loss!" When Rumil offered no excuse, his elder sighed in exasperation. "You are so close to being healed, you no longer need a crutch. Stand strong!"

"It is Maethriel's decision to stay. I did not ask her."

"Why does she stay if not for you?" Elrond demanded. He looked around and gestured, "Is she here? Ask her!"

There was an unintelligible murmur, more a mumble of dread than words. Rúmil was relieved she had returned, but his heart sank at her response.

"Did she answer?" Elrond asked.

"It is not easy to understand her when others are present," he said. He reached out with his heart and said gently, "Speak again, my love?"

_"The bright landscape of Valinor that was in the distance has faded. I see now only the bright souls of the living."_

Trembling he hesitated and then told the sinister truth, "She can no longer see the way."

"She had better leave you and find it," Elrond insisted.

"What will happen if she cannot?" he asked. "And if then she will not be able to find me?"

"If Valinor has faded, how long will she have before you fade to her as well? It is better for her to try."

"I will not risk it. I will leave for the Havens and lead her there myself," Rumil decided.

"And if there is not a boat ready to carry you? It will take months just to build one and that is if you can convince Feldor to help you on such short notice!" Elrond warned. "If she acts swiftly the light may reappear... otherwise she risks being cursed for her defiance of natural order."

Rúmil turned and took a seat on a bench, unable to continue his arguing under the weight of the consequences.

_"I am not leaving you,"_ Dari said, and her presence enveloped him. With a hand on his heart, Rúmil closed his eyes and tried to hold on to the feeling of having her near.

"You let your mother go," Elrond said and sat beside him. "Recall the strength you found in that dungeon and do the same for Maethriel. Disconnect from her and she will flee..."

"I did not let her go out of strength, but out of weakness!" he charged. "I abandoned her heart and treated her as dead through all of the horror. But she was alive in her agony and aware I was watching... Just as thereafter I treated anyone who ever tried to get close to me... including Dari when I brought her to Lothlorien."

Elrond's cool response was wounding, but Rúmil pushed forward, regardless. "I am finally learning to love again. I do not have the heart to push her away... I fear what it would do to me and thus anyone else I love... especially Liendriel."

His words seemed to sink in and instead of an understanding condolence for the conundrum, Elrond said, "Dari, did you hear that? He cannot send you away... You must be the one to leave."

Rúmil's eyes opened at the thought and he felt the warmth of her touch weigh into sadness; a heavy embrace of affection surrounded him until suddenly, she was gone.

For several moments there was nothing - no sound, no feeling, just his own numbness until the pain of the loss became clear. "She's gone," he said and blinked his stinging eyes.

"It is for the best," Elrond soothed. "She will find her way, she is resourceful..."

Footsteps clicking in the distance, came closer and Elrond stood, his hand giving Rúmil a slight squeeze.

"You will learn to cope," he said, "As we all do."

Rúmil was in awe of the healer's detachment from his patient. He looked up at Elrond speaking in Westron to the man who had approached and realized, he did not want to 'cope' or hide his feelings as so many of their elders learned to do. He wanted to express himself as he once did in his youth... as he had tried with the jasmine garden.

After the conversation ended abruptly, Elrond looked down upon Rúmil and said, "When I was first approached to find a translator, I was only told that the prisoner did not speak Westron, but apparently he may be part elven... Are you well enough to go?"

"An elf kind who speaks Eastron?" he asked, standing and then nodded emphatically.

...

The dungeon they kept the prisoner in was in the lower levels at the far end of a hall lit only with torches. It was damp and stank and Rúmil could see Elrond was as repulsed as he. His hope for any connection to Darimaetha's past drove him to stifle his condition and focus on what he could remember of the mortal tongue.

When they unlocked and opened the cell, it was pitch dark, save for a small glow in the corner that mortals would not discern. The sound of someone moving in the dripping dampness matched the wave of dim light that pulled even further away from them.

"I assume he is unarmed," Rúmil said when Elrond stepped in.

"He may be undressed too," Elrond answered, "These men will trust no one who fought along-side Sauron... I thought it a miracle that they took him prisoner until I learned of his heritage. No doubt my daughter's relationship to the new King was present in the minds of those who decided his fate..."

Elrond spoke something to the guards and they handed him a torch. He held it up and took a step toward the prisoner, who was, as suspected, without clothing. He cowered to cover himself in a crouch and shielded his eyes from the light.

"You may begin whenever you are ready, Lord Rúmil."

Feeling uncomfortable with the words he had not spoken in years, Rúmil hesitated and then said in Eastron, "Who are you?"

"You... speak my language?" the man said, glancing up with a squint.

"A little..." Rúmil said.

"Why am I being held here like this?" he asked. "I surrendered... Tell them I was fighting against my will... please... I am glad your side won... but I thought it meant justice in the world..."

Rúmil held his hand up to stop the man and processed all the words to their meaning. He translated it to Sindarin and Elrond then to Westron for the man standing there. They in turn began to speak in angry tones and the prisoner started speaking again.

"I have heard the language you speak!" he said and stood. "My father spoke it to his company." He stepped closer and one of the guards with them rushed forward and hit him hard with the flat part of his sword, knocking him backwards into a puddle.

Elrond began speaking to the guard in harsh words, moving forward and pushing him away from the man.

"Your ears have points like mine," the man said of Elrond. Then to Rúmil he said, "You also are of my father's people!" He then openly cried, "Will you not rescue me from these mortals?"

"What is he crying about?" Elrond asked.

"He is afraid," Rúmil said in Sindarin. "I will try again to find out who he is... Who was your father?"

As the prisoner hesitated, Elrond spoke to the guard and walked toward the door. Rúmil turned to listen and the prisoner stood and cried, "No... do not leave me!"

He started to come forward again and another guard wielded a barbed weapon in warning. On impulse, Rúmil wrangled it out of his hands and tossed it aside, shoving the mortal against the wall.

"Only a coward hits an unarmed man!" he said in Sindarin, though he knew the Gondorian would not understand him.

A third guard came in, sword drawn, and shouting something at Rúmil. He let the man go when Elrond responded to the man with angry words in Westron.

"We can take them together!" the prisoner said and picked up the discarded mace.

He pulled back to strike the injured guard and fearing the reprisal on the prisoner for such action, Rumil pushed the Gondorian out of the way. Piercing stings of the mace spikes enter his gut and Rumil fell to his knees at the pain, unable to even cry out for the shock of it.

Falling backward the mortal dropped his weapon in shock. Rúmil tumbled to his side and Elrond came over with the torch, illuminating the growing red stain on Rúmil's robes.

Seeing the men leap upon the prisoner, Rúmil gasped, "Stop them! I must speak to him... before..."

Elrond jumped into the fray and pulled each of them off, shouting commands until the bloodied naked prisoner was left cowering alone. Elrond picked him up by his hair and then grasped his wrists and forced his face near Rumil's.

In Eastron, Rúmil whispered, "I traded my life so you might live." He felt himself fading and pulled every bit of strength he could to continue, "I must know your father's name before I die."

"I do not know it! Only that he was a king... and his hair was red like mine."

Satisfied that this was Dari's half-brother, he ordered Elrond, "Take this elf to Rivendell. Tell Erestor to teach him our language..."

"It will be done as you say," Elrond said and picked up the man to turn him over to the others with orders in Westron.

"What will become of me?" the prisoner cried out to him.

"That depends on you," he said.

Just as he said it the sight of darkness around him faded to a glowing blue and before him the features formed of a face he had not seen in the flesh for months. She was not crying, she was not smiling; she was merely looking on him with a distant expression.

"My Maethriel?" he asked.

Her eyes became suddenly alert and she said, _"You can see me?"_

_"You did not leave me,"_ he said, but could not feel his voice in his throat. As he tried to sit he instead rose up quickly as if floating. He gazed down at his body and the forms of flesh walking around it and still he rose higher. By his side, Maethriel remained and he looked out over the world and saw only one vision which captured his attention; the brightest light he had ever seen, silvery with a golden haze.

_"Do you see it?'_ she asked.

_"It draws me... Can you follow me?"_ he asked. She reached out a hand and as he started to float away from her, he took it; it felt solid to him as if they were both flesh!

She laughed out in tears and he flew them away to paradise.

**Part 2 ~Haldir**

"Lord Haldir! There are others coming to see you!" Lemor exclaimed, excitedly interrupting the story. Since the moment he had arrived, his deceased adopted son had appointed himself Haldir's personal attendant here in the Halls of Mandos. Being so young when he passed and his own parent still alive, the young spirit had been among strangers from life until their thousands strong march of souls had entered these walls.

"I have not yet finished speaking with these fine friends, Lemor," Haldir explained gently with a chuckle. "We have all of eternity, have we not?"

"They knew you in life, m'lord," he said.

"Oh!" Haldir said, looking around to those gathered. "I suppose I had more dead friends than I realized!" Among those new friends listening to his stories sat his parents shining in their approval, and several of his dear comrades he had lost the centuries or who had fallen with him at Helm's Deep.

"They are newly dead," Lemor explained. His tone grew warmer as he explained, "And I knew them as well."

Haldir stood; alarmed, still unaccustomed to the idea that death was welcome here. Even after those who had died after the war had indicated it was won, Haldir lamented leaving Elienne behind for what fate might befall her in even a free world.

"Please warn my heart by telling me who?" he asked. But the answer came from his mother instead.

"Rúmil!" she whimpered and ran through the large room; if it could be called that. Only those new to their spirit's forms still used the convention of moving leg before leg as they moved. Most everyone else seemed to more float along the halls, led by their hearts desire to propel them.

When he saw them embrace and the joyful tears in his brother's eyes he realized, it must have finally happened. His brother was whole. His father came to his side and nudged Haldir forward but he held his ground. Darimaetha was also shy and awkward, backing from the scene. Understanding the envy to witness Rúmil and his mother's closeness, he felt himself drawn to her and was by her side before he could move the image of a leg.

"How is my sister?" he asked.

"You ask of me and not Elienne?" she responded. Her words struck him with worry and he feared to ask what she knew.

Before he could come out of his distraction for his beloved, Rúmil spoke. "Mother, I want you to meet my wife... she may not be what you expected from me."

Their mother covered her mouth and shaking her head she looked over Dari.

"She is beautiful, Rúmil!" she said, speaking as though Dari were not there. "And a powerful force, like thunderous warrior..." To his chest she thumped her finger. "Just what you needed for your faint temperament." It brought a shy smile from him, but also relief for her approval. She then approached Dari and took her hands. "Thank you," she said to her. "Thank you for showing my son how to love again... and for being brave enough to face his pain."

Tears here were different. They were not wet and did not sting the eye. They came like an enhancement of the glowing emotions already obvious to all.

Haldir watched with a glorious euphoria to see his brother finally released from his sorrows and struggles of life. Rúmil touch his face, enchanted by the sparkling evidence.

"I see you've gone all weepy again..." Haldir teased him. His brother was turning his hand over in awe of the way the light danced on his spirit fingers. "You will be more yourself here," he said. "I have felt all the weight of my earthly burdens lifted... There is no need to compensate for the expectations of others, so you may be as sweet and precious as you feel moved."

Rúmil nodded and said, "Next thing you know I'll be embroidering your sleeping robes."

Haldir laughed at the memory and said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but there is no sleeping here either. And those tears are imagined. It takes a while for the mind to let go of conventions..."

"Stop trying to teach me everything about everything!" Rumil ordered and then came at him. Startled at first, when Haldir felt his brother's spirit arms around him, he sensed no hesitation, no fear and no holding back. This was even better than the brother he knew from their youth... how he must have burdened him even then. Haldir returned the embrace and felt their hearts knitting together where ever it had been shorn.

Once he let go, their father asked, "So what is happening with Elienne and these youths Haldir speaks of? Will they be likely to come to their senses any time soon and leave those distant shores?"

"Not likely," Rúmil said, meeting Haldir's eyes. He then glanced at his wife.

"Last I heard," Maethriel said, "Elienne and Lien were planning a wedding." She smirked and said to Haldir, "I do not think my sister is going to make them wait like you told Legolas to do."

"By all that is good in the wood," Haldir said and put his hands on his hips. "Even in the grave I am outdone by the Prince!" His father let loose a joyous bout of laughing that was followed in suit by others around just for the contagion of it. To Rúmil he said, "I miss her so much."

"And she you. She stays only to support Lien's unsettled interests and need of her company; Haldor is self-sufficient now in his trade at arms and confident in his friendships," he said.

Haldir walked toward the window and Rúmil followed, leaving Dari at the mercy of his mother who was cornering her with questions.

Looking outside across to where the living dwelled, he said, "We will wait here until whatever time is decided. They say there is no pain, but there is. Though, it is different... not despairing, not longing, more...unbegrudged chagrin."

"How is that?" Rúmil asked, amused.

As Haldir thought on his description a memory came to him and he chuckled, "Like having your last mallow cake stolen."

"That sounds rather facetious," Rumil quipped.

Glancing at his brother he said, "I never shared with you the moment I fell in love with Elienne..."

"That is because I expressly begged you not to. But I could not only bear it now," he said. "I am quite anxious to know.

Haldir gazed outside at the stars and could almost see in the sky that small little grove in Rivendell.

"She brought mallow cakes to that breakfast... had done some research as to my favorite treat." Rumil hummed his amusement, crossing his arms as he listened with a smile. "You know my appetite, and it wasn't long before I had eaten seven of the ten she had brought and there was only one still left on my plate." He leaned his hand on the sill in an imaginary posture of weight shifting and said, "She stole my last cake right off my plate, lied down facing me and placed it before her nearly fully exposed breasts!" Rumil's eyes widened and Haldir said, "I was even certain at one point in the following conversation that she was asking me directly to compliment her bosom!"

"That is when?" Rúmil laughed.

"NO!" Haldir exclaimed. "You know how I was about flirtation! I thought instantly that you were right and I was a fool... I began contemplating how to rid myself of her. And then... she suddenly realized her position. She did not plead her innocence as a vixen who was caught with a noble elf would have. Rather, she merely readjusted and became modest. Not embarrassed for herself and not needing to embarrass me for my interest. She was like an angel. Too innocent to know the degree to which she had tempted me, but knowledgeable enough to amend it..."

"That was the moment? " Rumil asked.

"Not yet," he said, drawing it out intentionally. "We spoke a bit more and I don't really remember what she said, or why she did it, but... she gave me the mallow cake back," he said. "She reached forward and gently fed it to me... like a mother would their elfling." He sighed and said, "That was the moment I knew... Elienne was not teasing me; her affection was sincere all fear I had of giving her my heart flew away." He smiled, reliving the exciting treasure of romance's bloom. "I certainly struggled after to try to take it back, but that was the moment I gave her my heart."

"Hmmm..." Rumil said. "How sentimental."

"Bearably so?" he asked.

"Barely," Rumil said, but as a tease, for his face glowed with a grin wider than he could remember in life.

Haldir gazed over at Dari and asked his brother, "Did sentimentality guide you to death in order to be with her?"

"Nearly..." he answered. "I purposefully got in the way of a nasty mace in a dungeon scuffle."

"To what end?" Haldir asked alarmed.

"To save the life of another." Rúmil then suddenly came to a strange awareness and asked, "Tell me, is Lord Bronian or his wife here?"

"Elienne's mother, yes... I know not what happened to the Darkwood King. And sadly I have to report the queen cares nothing for his absence. She will not even talk to me about what happened."

"Where is she?" he asked. "I need to speak with her."

...

When Haldir arrived with company to the room where those from Darkwood dwelled, those around their beautiful lady touched her for her attention and directed her to her daughter.

Immediately, Darimaetha took on an ambiance of blissful youth Haldir had never seen in her. He watched the strange reunion in wonder, as if they both understood something of the other that none in the world could know. When Dari sat and spoke, her mother listened intently, nodding her understanding.

"What mystery is being discussed?" Haldir asked.

"From what Maethriel and I have put together of it, it seems Lord Bronian spared his daughter a forced marriage by giving the king what he wanted more than a daughter to marry his son; a grandson who was half-elven."

In shock, Haldir asked, "He was unfaithful to his wife?"

"In order to protect his daughter," Rúmil added. "It explains why her mother forgave him, but could not live with him."

Haldir continued to stare in disbelief at his brother as Rúmil turned to watch his bride and her mother.

"Her half-brother is in Elrond and Erestor's hands now. He will be brought into our world, taught our language and mentored," Rumil said. "I bled out before explaining the situation to Elrond. So this half-elf will have to tell his own story when he can." With hope he gazed at Haldir and said, "Perhaps someday he will fulfill his Easterling king's wishes and bring peace with their people and a half-elven Gondorian king."

"Will there be any kingdom in Middle Earth not touched by my house?" Haldir asked with a sigh.

"It's always about you, isn't it?" Rúmil teased. "Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to enjoy the company of some specials ladies."

Haldir chuckled as he watched him go and returned his attention out the window.

He knew not how his daughter would respond to Rumil's death; so close they had been. Though it irked him that Legolas might take Lien as a bride before she was matured into her own identity, it would almost be a welcome trade for her loneliness... especially if it meant Elienne could leave more swiftly for these shores.

"Hold on to your hope, my loves," he whispered. "I wait with wonder and joy for you."


End file.
